


Stealth Training

by Mister_Fox



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/pseuds/Mister_Fox
Summary: The Room oF Requirement goes a little overboard for the first meeting of students wanting to illegally study defensive magic.Harry tries to see the positive side of it.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	Stealth Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaos_Greymistchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/gifts).



“I thought, well, spells are good to learn, but- I guess I was thinking about more real situation practice or something, so the room sort of… provided,” Neville rambles nervously, apologetically gesturing around the Room of Requirement. If it can even be called a room anymore. It’s an open area at the top of a castle wall, overlooking the stairs down, and the buildings in the courtyard. There are things scattered around the area - weapons, clothes, supplies, and what looks like _instruction manuals_ when Harry flips through them. They all detail things like sword combat, quick combat spells, magical and non-magical stealth- everything an invader into this place would need to know to get from here to inside the fortress, and then back out with a stolen artefact.

Wait, was that a bunch of manuals on assassination basics and- No, nevermind, he’ll put those at the bottom of the pile and deal with them some other time.

Which, coincidentally, is the only way to open the door back out, according to the writing on it, and each person who wants to leave needs to get their own thing.

All of a sudden, Harry feels very, very happy that they arrived to check out the room two hours before the rest of the study group slowly trickles its way in through the Filch-watched corridors because that gives them all an extra while to figure out how to sell this to them. And that this is on Friday evening, giving them the whole weekend to figure out how to get out of this place.

Actually, maybe that’s how he can do this.

With this gathering being extremely against the rules, they really can’t afford to get caught. Learning how to sneak about without being seen would be really helpful to make sure these meetings don’t get shut down.

And, really, being able to sneak away from Death Eaters is much safer than needing to face them head on to escape. The only problem is how to teach this amount of material, because Harry might know combat spells, but not the rest of the stuff they’ll need to get through this room… except.

They dragged him into this, they can start pulling their own weight.

“Hermione, can you quickly figure out the most useful stealth spells from these, and how to do them?”

“Well, I can try- I doubt the room would give us too hard an assignment if we’re learning from scratch, so we only might need as much as a dozen spells.”

Harry really hopes the room isn’t basing the challenge on the smartest member present.

“Okay, great. Ron, can you do the same with the stealth strategies? I’ll cover the combat magic part.”

“Sure.”

Neville looks slightly awkward before saying, “Uh, I’ll look at what is left then? The equipment and the weapon stuff. Like those weird vambrace-like leather things with blades on the underside.”

“Yeah, not a bad idea to know what we have, even if we don’t use it. Oh, if anyone comes in- everyone, tell them that the first thing we’ll be studying is how to sneak around without getting detected.”

“So Umbridge can’t find us,” Ron catches on immediately. “And it’s a lot easier to stun a Death Eater if they don’t know you’re in the room with them in the first place.”

“Should I look up nonverbal spells too, then?” Hermione asks. “They’re usually sixth-year material, but I can look into them.”

“Nonverbal?”

“Silent casting, which will be stealthier,” she explains.

Harry thinks. “Look into it, and we’ll figure out how to teach it together.”

Maybe Fred and George could help when they arrive, they’re in seventh year after all.

Actually, maybe they know some useful spells for sneaking already.

* * *

“So, everyone! Since this meeting is pretty much illegal, and we don’t want it to be broken up two sessions in, the first thing we’ll learn is how to sneak through a place while avoiding any guards,” Harry says, looking at the small gathered crowd. Everyone is gawking in awe at the surroundings, the castle-within-a-castle that they’ve found. He looks at Hermione, prompting her to take over.

“To test that everyone’s got the spells down at the end of the session, the room has been set up with a challenge - sneak through this place, steal a thing, and get back here,” she says briskly, and Harry sighs in relief. If people get pissed at the difficulty, they will now be pissed at the actual person who dragged them here now. Great.

“I’ll be teaching the stunning and disarming spells to use if anyone runs into trouble.” Which hopefully they won’t because he’s not sure everyone will get the spells down that quickly. “Hermione will teach you a spell to muffle your footsteps and clothes while you move and a spell that lets you see where people are through walls and floors and obstacles for a few seconds.” And that is an over-simplification of the Eagle Vision spell, but honestly, it’s enough for them for now, “and Ron will explain the map of the castle and the good routes to take, depending on where the guards are gonna be.”

There are some unhappy grumbles.

“Why do we have to learn to sneak? You didn’t have to in order to do all your stuff, and you said it in the other meeting - we’re here to prepare for You-Know-Who. Nothing about Umbridge.” Is that Zacharias Smith? Harry was sort of hoping he wouldn’t turn up.

“A Death Eater can’t attack you if they don’t know you’re there,” Ron says, sounding annoyed. “If they have their guard down, they’re that much easier to stun and then run away from.”

“You don’t have to figure out all the spells today; at the end of the session, just partner up with someone who knows the stuff you don’t, and you can have a crack at the challenge together.”

Harry glances at Fred and George, wearing identical dark grins.

“If you use this stuff to make life harder for Umbridge or Filch, I guess I can’t tell you not to, just make sure they can’t trace it back to you.”

There are more grins now, replacing the earlier frowns.

“Do we have a name?” asks someone in the crowd. Luna? “We should know what to call ourselves as a group, you know, for a sense of unity.”

“The Defence Association?” Ginny suggests from the crowd, and there’s a thoughtful murmur in response.

“Dumbledore’s Army?” someone else calls out. “No, wait, we’re all going to be sneaking and stuff. What about Dumbledore’s Assassins?”

“Or maybe just Assassins. We can call ourselves Asses, for short, and no one will think _that’s_ an organisation.” Is that Fred or George?

“We will _not_ be calling ourselves asses,” Harry says over the laughing crowd. Still, they seem to like the name. “But it’s a good name, especially if we wanna take out Death Eater without them even knowing we’re there. All in favour of the Assassins?”

There’s a loud cheer.

Assassins it is. 

Time to train to be stealthy enough to actually be allowed to leave this room.


End file.
